<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I were Heather.. (IwaOi) by VanillaPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078572">Wish I were Heather.. (IwaOi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPeach/pseuds/VanillaPeach'>VanillaPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), heather - Freeform, help what am i doing here, kinda a songfic but not a songfic, metaphors ig, sorry this is bad, yuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPeach/pseuds/VanillaPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>"H-Hey, Iwa-chan! What are you doing?"<br/>"Putting my sweater on you, dumbass. It's raining and you're soaked wet!"<br/>"But you'll get cold too!"<br/>"Do I look like I care. Also, it looks better on you anyway.."<br/>*blushes*</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"H-Hey, Iwa-chan! What are you doing?"<br/>"Putting my sweater on you, dumbass. It's raining and you're soaked wet!"<br/>"But you'll get cold too!"<br/>"Do I look like I care. Also, it looks better on you anyway.."<br/>*blushes*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so uhm this is my first fanfic ever, sorry if i made any mistakes<br/>also the characters are maybe a bit ooc but idk tho<br/>english is not my first language so sorry in advantage</p><p> -------------------------------------------</p><p>disclaimer:<br/>the characters and/or series does NOT belong to me they belong to Haruichi Furudate!<br/>the song 'heather' does NOT belong to me it belongs to Conan Gray!</p><p>have fun reading this ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he stands. With his incredible sweet smile, defined abs, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life.</p><p>my best friend,</p><p>the love of my life,</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p>I don't know when or how this happened, but eventually, I fell in love with my intelligent, hot, secretly caring, cute, very hot, and overly handsome childhood best friend. Oh, did I mention he was hot? Like- r e a l l y hot. just look at these arms-</p><p>The way he laughs, yells at me, scolds me, bites his bottom lip when he's concentrated, or even calls me names; I just can't help but fall more in love with him. It's like falling into a deep, dark hole that you can't escape, no matter what or how hard you try. </p><p>Makki and Mattsun said, if anything, I still have my fangirls, which leaves me plenty of opportunities not to end up all alone with 12 cats, and honestly, yes, I mean my fangirls are really nice and all but- well, first of all, I'm gay. They think I'm bisexual because I had a girlfriend once and I'm always nice to my fangirls, but that's just because I don't want to be rude or anything. And second, I am in love with Iwa-chan. And I mean IN LOVE. Living a life without him is not possible. It's not an option.</p><p>But lucky me falls in love with a straight boy, who just happens to be my aggressively caring tsundere best friend who is always calling me names and constantly annoyed because I'm "too clingy, but as long as I know that he cares deep down it's okay:)</p><p>Suddenly I heard a notification on my phone as I softly mumbled<br/>
"guess I spaced out a bit..",<br/>
while I sat up in my bed and reached for the phone. It was a message from Iwa-chan, saying that he wants to come over.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Iwa-chan&lt;3<br/>
hey shittykawa can I come over</p><p>you<br/>
aww miss me already iwa-chan?:3</p><p>Iwa-chan&lt;3<br/>
I can stay at home if you want.</p><p>you<br/>
nonono you can come over any time don't worry</p><p>Iwa-chan&lt;3<br/>
k I'll be over in 5</p><p>you<br/>
I'll be waitinggg&lt;3</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
You're kidding me. You're seriously kidding me rn. He wants to COME OVER. NOW.<br/>
I'm in my fucking pajamas<br/>
In my bed<br/>
Having a gay panic<br/>
Over h i m.<br/>
And he wants to COME OVER IN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES-<br/>
what has my life become.<br/>
I mean he did saw me in worse than pajamas but still- I do look pretty ugly because I cried just like 30 minutes ago..- Okay who am I kidding I always look ugly.<br/>
I sighed when I got up and changed into something really stylish in my opinion. *(narrator Oikawa) u^u*  right when I was ready I heard a knock.<br/>
"Coming!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, why did you want to see m-" I said as we sat down on my bed. But I couldn't finish, as I felt soft lips press onto mine. i didn't move. I couldn't move. Afraid to do something wrong, I sat there, paralyzed, not able to move. </p><p>He removed his lips from mine, shocked, realizing what he just did, But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at this moment. I just wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, I wanted to feel his touch, his hands, his everything. I wanted him. </p><p>"I- I'm sor-", Not thinking, I shoved my lips onto his again. I didn't care if I was selfish, greedy, ignorant, or any other 'bad word'. He started it, he made me want him even more, he made me desperate.</p><p>I didn't expect him to kiss me back, but it was nice knowing my love isn't completely one-sided. He kinda got on top of me, if you can say that. Of course he wanted to be top, he's iwa-chan.</p><p>We broke apart, breathing heavily. he looked me in the eyes like I was the only person left on earth. Like he loved me. And tbh, I felt loved, I really did. For the first time in so long. It was nice, I forgot how it felt like.</p><p>Almost instantly, as if its a reflex, he pulled me back in, as he started exploring my mouth with his tongue.  I didn't even try to top him, he's the dominant one after all.</p><p>His hand on my cheek felt good. It was warm and you could think, it belonged there. I liked the feeling of being loved. In fact, I still do. It just doesn't feel right if it's not from the right person, that's all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We continued making out for like 30 minutes and it got pretty heated tbh. But when did life ever go as it should be? Right, never. </p><p>Without any warning, his eyes widened, as if he just realized what he was doing the whole time. He removed himself from me and stared into my eyes in disbelieve. "Wh-What happened-" "I-.. I'm sorry." And out the dor he was.</p><p>Even five minutes later, I still couldn't process what had just happened. I just stared at the dor.</p><p>He thinks it was a mistake.</p><p>Blankly.</p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p>Without any expression.</p><p>He doesn't love you.</p><p>Emotionless.</p><p>He hates you.</p><p>I smiled a bit as hot, hot tears silently started streaming down my face.<br/>I didn't even bother wiping them away. "I know."</p><p>And outside the rain started pouring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning, with barely any sleep and no motivation but hey, school's more important, isn't it? With a sigh, I stood up from my bed and got ready for school.</p><p> I still don't know what had happened with Iwa-chan yesterday but I'll figure it out eventually. In fact, I wanna ask him when we walk to school later. </p><p>Schoolbag in my arms, milk bread in my mouth, I walked out of the front door, only to see no Iwa-chan waiting for me like he normally would. </p><p>Maybe he's just late or left early...</p><p>As I walked to school with a bit of a disappointed look on my face I saw Makki and Mattsun walking towards me and waving in my direction. </p><p>"Hey, guys! Did you see Iwa-chan?", I asked them as I approached them. Makki had a confused expression on his face, "Uh- no. Aren't you guys like always together and shit?" "Yeah, did something happen between y'all?" Mattsun asked, awkwardly scratching his neck. "Uhm- doesn't matter. I'll just go and find him before my fans notice that I'm already here. Byebye~"</p><p>And well, guess what happened. I didn't find him. I don't know why, but I think I'll just leave him be for now. It probably was my mistake anyw- </p><p>I couldn't even finish thinking that sentence, as a few girls surrounded me and started screaming for my attention. Well, a man gotta do, what a man gotta do, am I right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week. One fucking week. He's been ignoring me for a whole ass week now. I mean okay, maybe he has his reasons, yeah. But he could at least tell me. I mean, I am his best friend after all..right?</p><p>He avoided me in the halls, didn't walk with me from or to school, tried to not interact with me during practice, left practice earlier, and didn't answer any of my texts and calls.</p><p>So, am I really his best friend? Does he even like me? His insults never really bothered me, because I know he never meant them and actually cared about me, but..What did I do this time?<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>you<br/>Iwaizumi Hajime.<br/>if you don't answer, then I'm-<br/>uh-<br/>doesn't matter I'll find something eventually just fucking answer <br/>are you mad?<br/>read, 7:46 pm<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Seriously? I thought that he'll give me at least some sort of reaction, but I guess I was wrong. Well, that won't help now, I guess I'll just go for a walk in the park.</p><p>I closed the door and checked if I had enough money on me so that I can go to the new coffee shop. I heard it was pretty chill there and sold good milk bread:p Apparently, it also has a good view of the park across the street.</p><p>As I turned around the corner, I spotted the coffee shop and made my way there. They had a big selection of different food like cakes, cupcakes, and of course, milk bread. I ordered a hot coffee and milk bread and sat down in front of the window at the entrance.</p><p>I watched happy couples having their fun and being all lovey-dovey as I slowly drifted away from reality by the thought of Iwa-chan. I was so lost in thought, that I haven't noticed the couple that passed by me almost three meters away from the window I was sitting at.</p><p>But when I saw it</p><p>crack</p><p>my heart broke in what felt like a thousand little pieces.</p><p>crack</p><p>He looked me in the eyes for what felt like infinity</p><p>one by one</p><p>and looked away annoyed as if we never met.</p><p>my heart shattered</p><p>And once again, hot, hot tears started streaming down my face.</p><p>crack</p><p>just this time, not silently.</p><p>and broke.</p><p>And outside the thunder was heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the cold water left the shower, the next song started playing. Huh, sounds familiar. I let out a bitter chuckle as memories filled my brain.</p><p>I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater<br/>You said it looked better on me than it did you<br/>Only if you knew how much I liked you</p><p>"H-Hey, Iwa-chan! What are you doing?"<br/>"Putting my sweater on you, dumbass. It's raining and you're soaked wet!"<br/>"But you'll get cold too!"<br/>"Do I look like I care. Also, it looks better on you anyway.." <br/>*blushes*</p><p>But I watch your eyes as she<br/>Walks by<br/>What a sight for sore eyes<br/>Brighter than the blue sky<br/>She's got you mesmerized while I die</p><p>"Hm? Who are you looking at?"<br/>"Uh- no one, don't worry."<br/>"Iwa-chan, I can see that blush from miles away. Isn't that the one girl that transferred from America? What was her name again-"<br/>"Heather."<br/>"Right."</p><p>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>I'm not even half as pretty</p><p>"So, why did you want to see m-" I said as we sat down on my bed. But I couldn't finish, as I felt soft lips press onto mine. i didn't move. I couldn't move. Afraid to do something wrong, I sat there, paralyzed, not able to move. </p><p>You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester<br/>But you like her better<br/>Wish I were Heather</p><p>"Hey, can I have your sweater again? It's cold and yours are more comfortable."<br/>"I gave it to Heather yesterd- Why are you looking at me like that? It's just polyester, Shittykawa"<br/>"Do you like her more than me?"<br/>"Wh- No,, what made you think that?"<br/>"Oh, just asking:p"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you have a girlfriend, huh." I asked, avoiding eye contact. "...Yeah." "Then why the kiss last Sunday?" He led out a bittersweet chuckle "You know, I love you. Really much actually. But you know how my mom is, she wouldn't accept me. But I realized it only after I made the mistake.." </p><p>"So you think kissing me was a mistake?" "As harsh as it sounds, yes. I really do love you, but I'd be risking not only mine but also your relationship with my mom. So I guess I'll just stick to Heather for my whole life." "Oh..Okay then, it's your choice and I respect it. Just know that I love you too, okay, Iwa-chan?" I barely got the words out, I was sobbing too much to be understandable.</p><p>I know it was as hard for him as for me, if not maybe even harder, so I understand his actions. I probably wouldn't do the same if I were him, but you can't compare our situations so that's totally valid. "Thank you for understanding, Tooru." "Of course, Hajime, of course."</p><p>We sat in silence for the next 15 minutes, admiring the sky that was above us. We always used to go here when we were kids. We had that kind of connection, that didn't need any words, and I'm really thankful for that. We kinda got used to it so we sometimes just meet up here to relax or clear up, in case something's wrong.</p><p>I'm not gonna deny it, I was jealous, and I still am. But this isn't my place to judge. If he wants Heather, then that's okay. If he likes her better, then that's okay. I'm just happy he knows that I love him.</p><p>And outside the storm began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?"<br/>"Hey, remember me?"<br/>"Iwa-chan?"<br/>"Yeah yeah, me. It's been a while, wasn't it, Shittykawa?"<br/>"Y-Yeah.. Why the sudden call?"<br/>"Well, the thing is, you still remember Heather?"<br/>"Oh, you mean that girl you left me for even tho you were in love with me? Yeeeah, seems familiar."<br/>"And I'm really sorry about that. I still love you but...my mom forces me to marry her."<br/>"O-Oh.."</p><p>The thing is, it's been five years. We still talked after High School, but kinda lost touch like two years ago. College was really tiring for the both of us and so we kinda drifted apart at the end. Oh, and yes, I'm still in love with him. Losing contact with the 'love of your life' is very hurtful, yk.</p><p>"A-And..?"<br/>"And my mom wants you to come."<br/>"Yeah sure, just tell me the details."</p><p>I tried distracting myself with other people, but it didn't help. It actually made it worse, tbh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, I cried myself to sleep. And the night after that. And so on. It eventually stopped, but I still wasn't able to focus enough on my games.</p><p>"Oikawa, come here"<br/>"Yes, coach?"<br/>"Go rest. You need it."<br/>"B-But-"<br/>"Oikawa."<br/>"Yes, coach."</p><p>I woke up the next day, as normally. But something was off. Oh, right. Today's the wedding. I got up and got my white suit as the dress code said, and made my way to the bathroom. "Hello? ... Yes, I'm on my way."</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was perfect, just like everyone expected it to be. I mean, they were rich, so that's normal, right? But it was also really exhausting. Putting up that fake smile of mine really does take your energy away after some time. Just like dealing with all those rich women that wanted to marry me. Weirdos.</p><p>I opened the door to my apartment and dropped myself on my bed. I didn't even bother getting undressed at this point. Why can't life just be fair with me for once. Am I asking for too much? I don't know. Nobody knows. That's how life just is.</p><p>Cold,</p><p>painful,</p><p>and unfair.</p><p>But the thing is, the world has favorites.</p><p>And outside the storm slowly started fading.</p><p>-the end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tfhgvxhjcvdkv yeah-</p><p>also ik (especially) the ending is rlly bad but i'm wayyyy too lazy to rewrite this shit <br/>so deal with it ig&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>